


i know my way under your skin

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “You know how unfair this is, right?” Mark twists his wrists in the cuffs a little – not much, but enough for Jinyoung to notice the movement.“Oh, I know,” Jinyoung tells him. “But you like it.”Mark shrugs, unsuccessfully hiding a smile. He doesn’t deny it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JinyoungFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JinyoungFicFest) collection. 



> this was written to fill a prompt i found at a collection/fest on here which i'm pretty sure is over now, buuuut as claiming/filling was still open, i wrote it??? i hope whoever made the prompt originally manages to find this and enjoys!!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just some really shameless smut where Mark is handcuffed to a bed and power!bottom Jinyoung teases him horribly then rides him into oblivion.

“It feels OK, right?” Jinyoung finishes cuffing Mark’s wrists to the headboard. It’s much easier to do that now than it once was, now they have actual proper leather cuffs that Jinyoung has to keep hidden in his underwear drawer rather than just the ties or scarves he’d tie Mark up with before. The cuffs can be adjusted to fit Mark’s wrists (or ankles, if Jinyoung so decides) perfectly, and they’re simple to fasten to the bed. Using ties and scarves had Jinyoung researching knots and frowning over complicated instructions and shaking his head when Mark would tell him _it’s OK, you don’t need to worry this much_ , because it really wouldn’t have been OK if Jinyoung had done something that ended up hurting him.

This time, though, Jinyoung doesn’t have to be uncertain when Mark tells him how he feels.

“It’s fine,” Mark says, smiling up at Jinyoung. “I’ll be fine.”

Jinyoung nods, brisk, and squeezes one of Mark’s hands in his own.

“OK,” he says. He lets his eyes skim down Mark’s body: his arms stretched above his head at either side of him, keeping him there on the bed, his toned stomach, his hard cock. He’s stunning, Jinyoung thinks, and the fact that he’s so willing just adds to it – as well as the fact that like this, tied to the bed, he can’t do anything at all. He can only have what Jinyoung gives him. Jinyoung moves down the bed, away from Mark, and picks up the bottle of lube from its place on the duvet. “Are you ready, hyung?”

“Sure,” Mark says, and the word might seem nonchalant, might come across as careless, but coming from Mark, it’s anything but that. Jinyoung knows it. He knows how to read Mark, how to find dozens of different little ideas and opinions in one mere sentence, how to tell exactly what he’s feeling from a gesture or a facial expression. Just because a lot might go unspoken between them, it doesn’t mean it goes unnoticed.

“That’s lucky.” Jinyoung turns to the side, gets on his hands and knees close to the edge of the mattress to give Mark the perfect view of the curve of his ass. The position’s a little awkward, but what matters is what Mark’s seeing. “Because I’m ready, too.”

“You know how unfair this is, right?” Mark twists his wrists in the cuffs a little – not much, but enough for Jinyoung to notice the movement.

“Oh, I know,” Jinyoung tells him. “But you like it.”

Mark shrugs, unsuccessfully hiding a smile. He doesn’t deny it. Jinyoung smirks. _Good_. That’s the point – that they like this, that Mark wants to do this with him. Jinyoung uncaps the lube and slicks his fingers up before reaching back to push one inside himself. He gasps at the insertion, though it isn’t much yet, and lets himself adjust. He can feel Mark’s eyes on him, and that’s all Jinyoung needs to encourage him. He presses in a second finger, the stretch even better now that there’s more of one. Jinyoung clenches around his fingers, sighing again at how tight he feels, and there’s a soft curse from up by the headboard. His head turns automatically towards Mark at the sound.

“What was that?” he asks. He can hear his voice starting to get just the slightest bit ragged, can hear his breathing becoming more and more uneven.

“I just,” Mark says, but he doesn’t finish his sentence. He shrugs again, the position he’s in meaning that his arms move when his shoulders do. “You look so good, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung smiles at the praise, pressing a little deeper. He _feels_ good, too, rocking himself on his fingers so he’ll be ready for Mark. He changes the angle, crooking his fingers a bit, and _shit_ , that drags his fingertips right up against his prostate. He can’t help the moan at that, loud and long and not a bit exaggerated. He’s a good actor, sure, but not like _this_. There’s no way he could make up the way Mark makes him feel. Mark might not be inside him yet, but he’s still watching, his attention on nothing but Jinyoung, and Jinyoung can’t wait until those eyes are on him when he’s in Mark’s lap, fucking down on his cock.

He’ll make Mark wait, though. It’s more fun that way.

Jinyoung lets a third finger join the other two already in his ass, whining at the further stretch. It’s just on the edge of painful, but it’s fucking _good_ , and it doesn’t actually hurt for long, dissolving into something more pleasurable soon enough. His other hand grips tighter at the sheets, willing him to stay in this position and not collapse onto the mattress completely.

Finally, once he feels he’s ready, he pulls his fingers back and shifts around, kneeling up facing Mark on the bed. Jinyoung takes his own dick in his hand and strokes it, slow. He’s even harder now, precome leaking from the head of his cock, and touching himself makes him shiver. He wants more, though: wants to be filled up again, wants _Mark_.

And Mark’s looking at him like he wants Jinyoung right back, like he’d do absolutely anything just to get himself inside Jinyoung already.

“Come on.” Mark’s voice is calm, but he’s desperate, and Jinyoung knows it. He hasn’t even been touched since Jinyoung tied him up and yet the head of his cock is flushed red.

“Beg.” It comes out much harsher than Jinyoung means it to – so much so that Mark blinks in surprise. Jinyoung’s a little shocked himself, if he’s honest. He makes his tone lighter, smoother when he continues. “Beg for it, hyung.”

“Please,” Mark says, thrusting his hips up in Jinyoung’s direction, and now there’s desperation in both the movement and his voice. “Please, Jinyoungie. Please ride me. I need it.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at him. He wants it, wants to feel Mark thick and full inside of him, wants Mark’s body warm and perfect beneath his, wants to hear Mark moan for him, for _harder_ , but… Jinyoung _also_ wants Mark to beg some more.

“Please,” Mark repeats. “I wanna feel you around me, so good and tight and hot.” He glances away from Jinyoung for a second, down at his own cock. “I mean, I’m fucking _leaking_. Come on, Jinyoung, please. Please ride my cock.”

That’s what Jinyoung wants to hear. He loves it when Mark’s like this, when he gets right to the point, not wasting any time. Mark _wants_ it. It’s there in the look on his face, in his body language, but most importantly, in his words. And sure, Mark might not talk much compared to others, but when he does, his words are always the very best, exactly what Jinyoung wants to hear.

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely.” Jinyoung’s tone is light, and he picks up the condom sitting on top of the duvet and takes it with him as he moves up the bed towards Mark. He takes it out of the wrapper and puts it on Mark (delighted by Mark’s soft groan at finally getting a hand on his dick), spreads some lube over Mark’s cock, and straddles him, not actually getting Mark inside him yet. “You want it?”

“I told you.” Mark’s eyes are on Jinyoung’s, somehow darker than usual, pupils dilated with lust, with need. “Yes, Jinyoung. Fuck _yeah_ I do.”

Jinyoung doesn’t make him wait any longer. He positions Mark underneath him and sinks down onto him, and with every inch more he takes, Jinyoung hears himself get a little louder. He’s not the only one, either – the moan from Mark might not be quite as loud, but it’s fucking perfect all the same.

“Shit,” Jinyoung says, hands on Mark’s sides to keep himself upright. “That’s it.” He holds himself there, Mark balls deep inside of him, and honestly, this is exactly what Jinyoung’s been waiting for. He loves this, loves this feeling of being filled and fulfilled by it. He loves it when he’s underneath Mark on the bed, whether they’re facing each other or Jinyoung’s on all fours with his head against a pillow, but he thinks he loves it this way the most. He loves being the one in control, loves the way it gets Mark in subtle awe of him, looking up at him with wide, almost glassy eyes. He loves it when he’s in Mark’s lap, Mark’s arms around him, and he loves it like this, with Mark restrained. He loves – he loves _Mark_ , really.

“Good?” Mark asks, unable to do anything but just look up at Jinyoung and wait for him to start moving.

“You know it is,” Jinyoung tells him. He squeezes where he’s clutching at Mark’s body. “Now…”

“Now you’re gonna give me what I asked you for?”

“You mean what you _begged_ me for?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. “What was that again?”

“Ride me,” Mark says, absolutely no hesitance there at all, and then, after a pause – “ _Fuck_ me.”

Jinyoung has to smirk.

“All right, then,” he says simply, and he ever so slowly starts to move his hips in small, smooth circles, only teasing for now. He keeps his eyes on Mark as he does: the way Mark can’t seem to help but keep licking and biting at his own lips, the gentle rise and fall of Mark’s chest as he breathes, both of Mark’s hands clenching into fists at Jinyoung’s movements. Jinyoung speeds up, just a little, and Mark’s breathing catches at the change, what can only be described as a whine escaping his mouth. “Yes?” Jinyoung wonders. His smirk hasn’t faded.

“Yeah.” Mark nods, eager. He’s grinning, and Jinyoung wants to _wreck_ him. He wants Mark’s skin flushed even deeper and to see the sweat shining on his chest, his neck. He wants to lean in and lick the sweat away, wants Mark to be a mess by the time they’re done here.

And Jinyoung knows Mark will be. He stops teasing and starts riding properly now, actually rising and sinking on Mark’s dick, the sound of skin on skin louder, more – more solid now. More _real_.

“And this?” Jinyoung punctuates his words with an extra hard thrust down onto Mark. “What do you think about this, hyung?”

Mark’s answer is another moan, his mouth opening wider, his eyes fluttering shut for a second.

“You,” he says, eyes back on Jinyoung, tongue dragging over his lips so sinfully that Jinyoung swears it should be illegal. “You feel so good. Look so good, too. I wish I could touch you.”

“You do?” Jinyoung asks, challenging.

“Of course, I’m good with just this,” says Mark. Jinyoung knows he is: they wouldn’t do it if he wasn’t, wouldn’t be doing it right now if Mark hadn’t murmured _hey, Jinyoungie, how about tying me up tonight?_ into Jinyoung’s ear when they finished eating dinner. “I wish you could see yourself like this, though, fuck.”

Jinyoung cocks his head to the side.

“There’s a whole wall there that’s just mirrors,” he says.

“Yeah, but like. I wish you could see what I see. On top of me like this.” There’s a pause, like Mark’s considering something. “What if… what if I filmed you?”

“I’m not _that_ kind of actor, hyung.” Jinyoung snorts out a laugh.

“I know,” Mark tells him, practically panting out the words now. “It’d still be hot, though.”

It would be, honestly. Jinyoung imagines what it would be like, imagines that the video would be a little shaky to make it authentic, the camera in Mark’s hands rather than taped to something like it sometimes is when they’re filming for a reality show. That would mean that Mark couldn’t be tied up like he is now, but _still_. It would mean that Jinyoung could take the camera in his own hands to get a glimpse of Mark, Mark covering his face with a hand for not even a moment as Jinyoung says _really, Mark, you know you’re a natural in front of a camera_ , and then Mark starting to pose, perfect visual after perfect visual until he just can’t keep composed for any longer. Of course they couldn’t really do it – what if the phone they filmed it on got hacked? – but it’s still something to think about, something to build a fantasy on.

What’s even better than that fantasy, though, is real life, is the fact that Jinyoung has got Mark underneath him, inside him. Jinyoung groans as he pushes himself down on Mark’s cock again, the rhythm a little faster but still smooth, still steady. He hasn’t been driven that much out of control yet, not enough to start thrashing around or reach a hand to his dick to try and stop himself from coming. He can see Mark glancing down at it, eyes following the way it bobs as Jinyoung rides him. There’s precome leaking from the head, getting the tip slick, and how turned on Mark is is obvious in his gaze, in the shuddery breath he lets out when Jinyoung pauses and actually does get a hand on his cock.

“I think you’re too distracted,” Jinyoung says simply. He proves his point by jerking his cock in his hand; the way Mark gulps at the action is enough to show that he’s correct.

“ _Jinyoungie_ ,” is all Mark seems to have to say for himself, and he thrusts upwards, pushing himself deeper into Jinyoung.

Jinyoung swears at the movement, the hand that isn’t on his dick gripping at Mark’s side to keep himself steady.

“Too distracted,” he repeats, how flustered he is audible in his voice. He takes a deep breath, giving himself a moment’s pause, and gets off of Mark. Mark whines at the loss, but he’s unable to actually do anything about it unless he asks Jinyoung to stop for real – which he won’t. Jinyoung can tell, knows the signs that point to Mark feeling uncomfortable. It doesn’t happen often, and it’s not like they even do much that’s heavier than this, but they still have a system in case something goes wrong, just a simple one: green and yellow and red. Jinyoung prides himself on the fact that Mark’s never once been _red_ so far, that he hasn’t, either. They know each other, know what each other likes and how to turn things around if something looks like it’s going to go wrong.

Jinyoung turns so he’s facing the other way, facing the foot of the bed, facing away from Mark. He gets himself seated again, faster than the first time now that he’s accustomed to the stretch. Like this, Mark has the view of his back and his ass, and Jinyoung plans to take full advantage of that. He gets a rhythm going again, snapping his hips down more quickly now, leaning forward a little so he can slap one cheek of his ass, the slight pain burning his skin.

“Shit,” Mark says, voice slightly hushed, and Jinyoung can imagine his eyes widening at the sight. When he turns his head back a little to look at Mark, it turns out he’s right. Mark’s eyes are wide and there’s something wicked, something close to wonder in the way he’s looking at Jinyoung. “Can you – can you do that again?”

Jinyoung does. It can’t be enough to leave a mark, to make his skin flush darker, but the sound of his hand against his skin is loud and jarring, and he can feel the sting from the hit in his hand as well as his ass.

“You like that, then?”

Mark answers with a wild nod and a groan when Jinyoung moves on his cock again.

“Tell me,” Jinyoung instructs him, angling himself just right so Mark’s dick will hit him perfectly every time. “Tell me how much you like it, hyung.”

“So much,” Mark says. “So, so fucking much, Jinyoung, _god_.” He’s just about babbling now, on and on about Jinyoung and his ass and how hot he looks and how good he’s making Mark feel.

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything else after that, choosing to listen instead. Of course he isn’t _quiet_ – there’s no way he possibly can be like this, with Mark inside him – but it’s only moans that escape him, no real words. He just lets himself lose himself to the feeling, every so often reaching back to spank himself just as Mark seems to want him to. His ass might end up aching later, but he knows Mark will take good care of him.

“Close,” Mark eventually chokes out, and Jinyoung reaches his hand back to squeeze at the base of Mark’s cock, willing him to hold on, making sure he doesn’t come yet. He wants to be facing Mark when it happens, wants to see the look on Mark’s face and wants to be able to run his hands over Mark’s body, helping to get him there.

“Let me turn back around,” Jinyoung says, and he pauses so he can pull himself off of Mark again. He turns, just as he said he would, but this time he isn’t so quick to sink back down onto Mark. Instead, he gets a hand around Mark’s cock, close to the base, the pad of his thumb drifting down to Mark’s balls, rubbing slow circles over where he knows Mark is sensitive.

“Please,” Mark says, even more desperate for it than he was earlier. “Jinyoung, come on, please.”

Jinyoung still doesn’t do as he asks, just keeps his hand where it is, just keeps teasing. Even with the condom there, he can see how hard Mark is, can tell he’s even wetter with precome than he was before.

“Jinyoung,” Mark says again. He pokes at Jinyoung with one of his legs. “I need you. I need you to get me off.”

Jinyoung has to give in: this time, he really can’t wait either. He wants Mark to come first, though, wants that satisfaction, wants to see the look on Mark’s face, blissful and finally sated. So, Jinyoung does his best to take Mark there, riding him hard and fast like he knows Mark needs right now.

Mark’s already a wreck underneath him, all sweat and moans and cries for more. He’s gorgeous, and Jinyoung wants to give him everything. Jinyoung gets his hands flat on Mark’s stomach, finds that perfect angle once again and just goes for it, doing all he can to get Mark to come for him, all he can to trigger his own orgasm, too. Mark gets there first, though, just like Jinyoung wanted. He comes with a groan and a cry of Jinyoung’s name, and then Mark’s hips shakily push upwards, like he’s unable to help himself. Jinyoung just fucks him through it, picking up the pace even more, fucking down hard on Mark’s spent cock to bring himself off. He fists at his own dick, too, fucking into his hand, not caring that the rhythm isn’t quite perfect. He _needs_ this. His eyes are closed by this point, but it’s impossible not to know that Mark’s looking at him. Jinyoung can _feel_ it.

He can feel that, and he can feel his orgasm building up even more, can feel himself falling, _flying_. Mark’s talking him through it, _yes_ and _come on_ and _you’re so close, babe_. Jinyoung listens to every precious word, hand still working himself, and then he’s finally, finally there, come spurting from his cock as he tries to keep himself upright.

Jinyoung opens his eyes. Mark’s grinning at him, panting for breath. Jinyoung’s come is dashed across Mark’s chest and stomach.

“You gonna clean me up?” Mark asks, glancing up at Jinyoung and then back down at his chest. Sure, Jinyoung can do that. He lets Mark’s cock slip out of him and moves between Mark’s thighs, leaning in close to Mark’s stomach to lick his own come away, conscious of the way Mark’s watching him. If Mark hadn’t got off yet, if Jinyoung was still making him wait, he’d be even more teasing for sure, but now he just lets his mouth move further up Mark’s chest, unable to help the smile when Mark laughs at Jinyoung’s tongue tickling him. Once Jinyoung’s got rid of the last of it, he kisses Mark, letting Mark taste him. Mark’s response is enthusiastic, leaning into it when Jinyoung cradles his cheek, humming into Jinyoung’s mouth. When Jinyoung pulls away, Mark opens his mouth, eyes bright, but he doesn’t say anything. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t, anyway: no words are needed.

Finally, Jinyoung reaches to one of Mark’s wrists to undo the cuff, and then to the other. Almost automatically, Mark’s arms wrap around him, strong and warm and loving.

“Well, fuck,” Mark says. He still sounds a little breathless, and he kisses the side of Jinyoung’s head, holding him tighter.

“That’s what we did, yeah,” Jinyoung deadpans, but when Mark lets go of him and he can see Mark’s face, he can’t help but smile. He moves off of Mark and onto the bed itself, still kneeling.

Now he’s finally able to move his arms, Mark stretches them out and sits up a little.

“Should throw this away,” he says, reaching down to roll the condom off of his dick.

“Well.” Jinyoung turns onto his back, leaning against a pillow with his hands behind his head. “You better go and do that, then.”

Mark swats at him, but he gets up all the same. Jinyoung smiles wider, satisfied, watching as Mark leaves the bed to chuck away the condom.

It’s only a moment before Mark’s back on the bed again, nestling in close to Jinyoung, hand slowly stroking his chest.

“Thanks for that,” Mark says, quiet. He nuzzles at Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Anytime, hyung,” Jinyoung tells him. “Really.”

Mark doesn’t answer, but from his soft smile, from one wordless nod, Jinyoung knows that Mark knows that he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> listen...... i swear i have more to offer this fandom than just somewhat kinky pwps....... anyway you can find me on tumblr @ vibetechs


End file.
